thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Bitch (feat. Change)
Ace enjoys his power bottom dominance over all of his lovers while flexing on the bitches he hates with Change from Revisionworld. Lyrics [Intro: Ace] Real A.K. shit Ouais, he in my ass, but I'm in his, too And that's why every time you see me I'm in all white Ah, ja, ayy, shook B.P. made this beat ''1: Ace Bitch, I go far, I got these n---s slippin' He say he angry, but these n---s kitten Ouais, that's my man, ain't got no time for bitchin' Call him tonight, and he don't pick up, hold up Bitch, I go far, I got these n---s slippin' He say he angry, but these n---s kitten Ouais, that's my man, ain't got no time for bitchin' Call him tonight and it's me that he missin' He know he giving his penis to Acey He know that it's a damn privilege to date me Told him go tell your girlfriend that you're done Because when I want penis she gon have to hold up He know he giving his penis to Acey He know that it's a damn privilege to date me Told him go tell your girlfriend that you're done Because when I want penis she ain't gon be here Ace I shouldn't be fucked with, no Hoe, you can't dust this, ayy Bitch, I do gay shit, huh My fatty thick thick, ayy Dick never limp limp, huh I'm on my Sims shit, ayy He say, "Come nut for me, honey," yeah I'm just a bad bitch, huh He in my ass, bitch, huh Get to your class, bitch, huh Bitches be blew blew, shit I have surpassed you, huh Bitch, I do gay shit, huh Hoe, you don't slay shit, ayy He say, "Come nut for me, honey," yeah I'm just a bad bitch, ah 2: Change I got all these baby mamas (Why?) It's Changé they wanna fuck They be hopping on me with this number one dick Get that nut, then go get the fuck (ASAP) I'll get fucked in the back 'cause I'm nasty, take it all Know how I fuck it up I'll do anyone, bitch, this a lesson Fuck yo n---a and bitch if they stressin' This Flame here a battalion, look how he fuck Bitches be stuck, he flexin' (Rah) I'll turn all the holes into Jell-O Type of dick that you call precious cargo And whoever I fuck they be wanting me back Put 'em in a deadlock when I no-show They know that hurt shit Doing tricks with the dick when I go make my cameo, uh Ace I shouldn't be fucked with, no Hoe, you can't dust this, ayy Bitch, I do gay shit, huh My fatty thick thick, ayy Dick never limp limp, huh I'm on my Sims shit, ayy He say, "Come nut for me, honey," yeah I'm just a bad bitch, huh He in my ass, bitch, huh Get to your class, bitch, huh Bitches be blew blew, shit I have surpassed you, huh Bitch, I do gay shit, huh Hoe, you don't slay shit, ayy He say, "Come nut for me, honey," yeah I'm just a bad bitch, ah (Gay, gay, shook) 3: Ace I don't be fuckin' with none of these n---s When we be walking they steady be trippin' Tellin' me to chill, you need to get with it But I'm gon fuck him when I'm wanting to take it He told me bring that shit back 'cause he miss me I told him blow out his back to be silly I don't be trusting a bitch, strictly dickly Give back her man, 'cause his dick was so sickly My name is Acey, your n---a gon taste me Kahns stay ahead and the top is so spacey My brothers stuntin', we birds of a feather Your bitches whores, they all fuck the same n---a Bitch, I decide who the fuck is gon' do me Double entendre, 'cause these n---as blew me Your girlfriend never bring you to Outworld 'Cause when you get here it's you they'll be losing Ace'' I shouldn't be fucked with, no Hoe, you can't dust this, ayy Bitch, I do gay shit, huh My fatty thick thick, ayy Dick never limp limp, huh I'm on my Sims shit, ayy He say, "Come nut for me, honey," yeah I'm just a bad bitch, huh He in my ass, bitch, huh Get to your class, bitch, huh Bitches be blew blew, shit I have surpassed you, huh Bitch, I do gay shit, huh Hoe, you don't slay shit, ayy He say, "Come nut for me, honey," yeah I'm just a bad bitch, ah Trivia * When Ace says, "These n---s kitten," he's calling them pussies. * The lyrics, "Kahns stay ahead and the top is so spacey," is saying that the Kahns are on top and the top is very spacious because no one else is on their level. * The B. Brothers have become fond of saying their initials, such as Ace's "Real A.K. shit," (shown in this song), Ro Ro's "Real R.K. shit," Mace's "Real M.K. shit," and Jake's, "My name's J.K....," (all said in the song "R.K. Summer (feat. Eli & Dana)". ** The only person who hasn't used this setup is Bitch Puddin', though it may not count because he's been using his initials in several songs before everyone else.